


Travel between the blackholes

by Blueberry_C



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C
Summary: 不科学太空歌剧AUABO大量私设
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos, Vedran Ćorluka/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 11





	Travel between the blackholes

怎么搞成这样的呢，拉莫斯不知道。

莫德里奇也不知道。

舷窗外几十万光年外的星辰燃烧着，而他靠在拉莫斯怀里。

不该是这样的。

莫德里奇自问并没有错过哪一次抑制剂的使用时间，拉莫斯甚至在他最初的低热时担忧过他是否在上一个降落的星球受到了未知感染。尽管任何飞行手册上都会警告宇宙射线可能改变Omega的发情期，但直到他躺在床上全身发软、下身出现那些陌生的熟悉记忆、信息素的味道浓烈到令滤过系统发出警报，谁都没有意识到，他的发情期突然出现了。

拉莫斯原本隔着舱门，用私密频道安抚着他。

而他在完全无法解释自己为何会在高潮的迷茫中呼喊出塞尔吉奥这个名字。他们当然有过彼此的抚慰，但莫德里奇知道，那和发情期的交合完全是两回事。

“进来，拜托，塞尔吉奥。”

拉莫斯当然不可能拒绝这样的请求。

所以他调整了休息舱的温度，帮他摆脱了衣物的束缚，还哄着莫德里奇吃了点味道不怎么样的能量食品。然后，现在，他搂着热度惊人的莫德里奇试图让他舒服一些。

而理智和Omega与身俱来的信息素都在告诉莫德里奇他不该这么做，他已经被完全标记过，他的脑子里有声音在疯狂叫嚣，不是这个味道。

他甚至知道拉莫斯能带给他的也仅仅只能是情欲上的安慰，可他无论如何也舍不得推开对方。

拉莫斯揉着他的腺体，那里热得几乎有些发烫。

“这样不够。”

莫德里奇勉强支撑起自己，翻身跨坐在拉莫斯身上，他的下身湿得一塌糊涂，而身体无法搜索到本该在身边的那一个Alpha的味道，令他颤抖。

“我不知道……卢卡，你确定吗？”拉莫斯搂着他，硬得发疼，莫德里奇的味道萦绕在他的鼻尖，他知道自己并没有陷入被迫发情中，至少他很清醒，但这不妨碍他想要他。

“发情期开始之后抑制剂不能缓解情欲。”莫德里奇点头，“你……”

他咬咬牙，“稍微粗暴点。”

“什么？”拉莫斯很清楚他有多久没有经历过性事，尽管发情期的Omega几乎不会被这伤害，他依然用手指试图让已经完全湿透的后穴适应进入。

“我……我被标记过。”莫德里奇完全不想在这时候说这个，但他真的不需要拉莫斯此刻的温柔，背叛生理带给他的负罪感无人分担，“塞尔吉奥，我没办法让自己对你的信息素产生反应，但我真的需要性……我不知道你……如果这让你难受，扔下我一个人解决吧。”

拉莫斯看着他泛着水光的眼睛，低头吻他的额头，“那你想要我吗？”

莫德里奇用行动代替了回答，他伸手握住了拉莫斯的阴茎塞进了自己体内。

久违的被填满感让他哼出声来。

在这种事情上，没有Alpha需要引导，拉莫斯很快夺回了主动权，他按住了莫德里奇的腰，一下一下地往上顶，这个姿势加上重力能让他轻易地进到深处，将不住涌出的水搅和出淫靡的声响。

莫德里奇很快不再思考，他的脑子完全被分裂成两部分，一部分完全沉浸在欲望中，另一部分却在疯狂提醒他这不对。他眨了眨眼，伸手捧住拉莫斯的头，埋在了对方颈窝里，他太熟悉这个味道了，就算——这不对。

拉莫斯腾出一只手来抚慰他，胸口的凸起被捏住轻抚，然后移到了腰和他已经忍不住不断涌出前液，抹得两人的肚子一片湿滑的阴茎。

莫德里奇呻吟着，几乎撑不住自己地坐下去，让拉莫斯一下子顶到了更深的入口，引来他一声尖叫。

拉莫斯低头吻了吻他的腺体，“别怕，我有分寸。”

他呜咽着点头，拉莫斯抱起他退了出去，同时带出了大量的水。他换了个姿势，将莫德里奇放在床上，按住他的肩膀操了进去。

莫德里奇的腿勾到了他背上，身体完全打开了，随着他的进出迎合着腰腹的动作。

他实在太久没有得到满足了，就算只是身体。

拉莫斯已经几乎次次都顶在他更隐秘的入口处，莫德里奇抓着身下的床单，大口大口喘着气，他根本无力阻止对方打开那里。

——不行！

脑内的尖叫伴随着被彻底顶开的内穴喷涌而出的液体。

拉莫斯按着他的脖子伏下身吻他，手指抚摸着他颈后滚烫的皮肤。

莫德里奇任由泪水涌出来，伸手让拉莫斯侧过脸，勉强扬起头舔了舔他的腺体，一阵颤栗划过脊背，不！不是这个不是这个不是这个，可他哑着嗓子，几乎哭出来，“进去，塞尔吉奥。”

拉莫斯顶进了他的最深处。

成结的阴茎刺激着内穴，莫德里奇在发抖，他知道后果，可是他忍不住，他没办法停止在最后一步之前，他就是想要他。

他已经做好了准备。

但拉莫斯按住了他，一手依然安抚着他躁动的腺体，另一只手紧紧按住了他的腰。

然后成结的阴茎强行从他的内穴里退了出来，剧烈的刺激让莫德里奇直接高潮，收缩的内壁拒绝让拉莫斯离开。

“痛。”莫德里奇已经没有挣扎的力气，他吸了吸鼻子，眨着眼抱怨。

拉莫斯显然不会比他好受，他艰难地退出了内穴，轻轻摩擦着穴口。

莫德里奇很快又有了反应，酥软的穴口开合着，他抬手捂住了止不住泪水的眼睛，“不要，塞尔吉奥，别再来一次了，我受不了，我会疯的。”

“马上，马上。”拉莫斯喘息着，艰难地抑制住自己占有的冲动，撤了出来，在他的大腿上蹭了几次释放出来。

莫德里奇任由他吸吮掉自己眼角的泪水，拉莫斯抱着他，一时间两个人都没有说话。

“我……”

“你要是说谢谢，我就揍你。”拉莫斯抢先说。

莫德里奇笑了笑，挪过去看着他的眼睛，最终什么也没说，只是紧紧环住了他的脖子，用力吻上了他的嘴唇。


End file.
